All That I've Ever Wanted
by HalfwayThereNow
Summary: “Looking at you, I realize that I have all that I’ve ever wanted. Those other girls didn’t matter, it was always you.” Sonnico fluff One-shot.


**Disclaimer: No, I don't own all this stuff, it's sad to say so why do they always make me say it?!?!?**

**Summary: "Looking at you, I realize that I have all that I've ever wanted. Those other girls didn't matter, it was always you." Sonnico fluff One-shot.**

**Sorry, might be kinda OOC…**

Sonny and Nico were best friends, So Radom! Never happened. They had been friends forever, since day one. They had always liked each other, but would never admit it. Over the years Nico tried to date other girls, coming to Sonny for advice, but always ended up breaking their hearts because they weren't what he wanted. Because they weren't _Sonny_. Sonny, all the guys _she _dated broke it off and broke her heart, she somehow always ended up with the bad boys, trying to curve her taste in guys so she wouldn't like sweetheart, funny Nico anymore. They were best friends and couldn't be together. Or could they? This is the story of Sonny and Nico…

**Sonnico**

_5__th__ grade_

"Sonny!" Nico yelled, he ran to catch up with his friend. "S-Sonny? You o-okay?" He asked, out of breath. He had noticed the young brunette crying. She sniffed.

"N-No." Her eyes were downcast and she rubbed her nose.

"Was it Harry?"

"Y-Yeah. He b-broke up w-w-with me. Said I was t-too smart? Smart. Huh, n-n-never thought i-it would become a p-p-problem."

"It shouldn't be. Harry's a dumbass and he's a bully. You should be glad you aren't with him." _But with me! Ugh, not gonna happen._

"Y-Yeah, a dumbass… Thanks N-Nico."

"No problem. Hey, I know a great breakup cure, and I learned it from the best person ever."

Sonny grinned. "Well, fine sir, who might this person be?"

"'Tis you, m'lady!" Nico mirrored Sonny.

Sonny laughed and intertwined her arm with his. "Well, then. We must go rent The Notebook and buy ice cream. Would you mind staying with me?" Sonny asked. _Alone time! No, Sonny, he's your _friend_! It could never happen._

"Sure." And they skipped off.

_6__th__ grade_

_Ding dong! Ding Dong! _"I'm coming!" Sonny slid down the banister and flew across the foyer, landing in front of the door. She opened it, smiling at the boy standing in front of her. "Hey, Nics!" **(A/N: Not a spelling mistake, a nickname.)**

"Hi, Son!" Nico exclaimed.

"C'mon in!" Nico strode in and followed Sonny to a familiar couch. "So, what's up, Nico?"

"Well, there's this girl…" Sonny could almost hear her heart break.

"Oh, really?" She asked in a fake excited voice. _Stop, stop, stop! You should be _happy _for him! There's no way Nico likes you! No chance. _

"Yeah, Karen." _No disappointment in her voice… _

They talked about Karen for a few hours before Nico realized he had to go home. "Well, Sonny, thanks. I'll tell you how it goes tomorrow." Sonny nodded and shut the door behind her guy friend.

(Next day)

"I broke up with Karen."

_9__th__ grade_

Nico rode down to the park, his gut telling him that there was something wrong there. He hopped off his bike when he came to the stone bridge. He heard sniffles. Nico walked to the riverbank and saw Sonny. "S-Sonny?" _Thank you, gut! _

Sonny's head snapped. "N-Nico? What a-are you d-d-doing here?"

"What the hell happened to you?" Sonny suddenly found her hands interesting. "Sonny..."

"Dylan tried to get me to-to…"

"Sonny? What the hell did that bastard do?"

"He wanted to have s-s-do _it _with me."

"Aw, Sonny. C'mere." Nico wrapped Sonny in his arms, letting her sob into his shirt. "Shh, shhh, it's okay. It's okay…"

_11__th__ grade_

_Mooooo, moooooo. _"I love my ringtone!" Sonny squealed as she picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Sonny."

"Hi, Nico!!! What's up?" _Enthusiastic much? A little _too _excited there._

"Uh, it's about Paige."

"Oh." _I should really be used to this by now._

"Yeah." _Disappointment? Yes, there was!_

"Well…" Again the two talked for a few hours. This time, Sonny ended the call. "Well, I'm going to dinner for my dad's birthday, so bye… Tell me how it goes."

"Okay, I will!" The next day Sonny learned that Nico broke up with Paige, just like he did with all the other girls.

_12__th__ grade_

_Okay, I have to do this. _"S-Sonny?" Nico asked, timidly stepping forward.

Sonny turned. "Yeah?"

"Sonny, I don't want to ruin our friendship somehow, but would you, uh, like to go to, um, prom? With _me_?"

"Oh, Nico, I thought you didn't like me, always going out with other girls…"

"Sonny, looking at you, I realize that I have all that I've ever wanted. Those other girls didn't matter, it was always you. I love you, Allison Munroe. I love you, Sonny Munroe. I love every part of you."

Sonny leaned up and kissed Nico, breaking the kiss only to say, "I love you Nico Harris, every single damn part of you."


End file.
